


Psycholonials Zero

by Dr_Crayons



Category: Psycholonials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29183973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Crayons/pseuds/Dr_Crayons
Summary: Challenge to see if I can write a better fanfic in a day then Hussie in half a year
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Psycholonials Zero

Here, within this small enclave of metals and furniture, a unknowing soul rests motionless amongst the soft summer breeze, its cushioning breath softly quieting the brush of the untamed nights unknowable clouds and there twilight obscurence of what ever the future may bring to a absent blank thought and howls of unknowing things filling the void with noises, there true relevance as of which weather they dot many or spark flames to grow in the absence of the truth are unknown, but lies in the head a thought about today. Today is a very special day, unannounced to this young girl dressed in purple and hair in black, for today she requires a name.

>Zoe

You wake up in your bed, surrounded by enclaves of your room. Currently you are stuck facing the the wall from your bed, with a large board on your left containing many of your interests, a lamp near by and a laptop. The time is 2:03 in the night, and you are currently prepping to trek out to a mysterious building, due to some strange website you found from some company named "The Silence Mill" that you have come to presume is some kinda ARG of some sorts.

>Inspect Cork Board

Up on your cork board is a couple pictures representing your interests, including a couple posters depicting your music taste, which mostly consists of RAP and a little POP. You hope some day that you can rise up to becoming a famous musician in your own right, but for now your stuck here at the bottom of the stairs and nobody really cares about the guy on the bottom. also on your board is a calender, with the current date of "4/20" marked down. you feel reservations about going out on "weed day" as you don't really know if its a really lucky day or not. Most people don't think about this stuff but your inclination to the superstitious ever more feels eternialy elusive. Slightly before that day is 4/13 for the webcomic Homestuck along with a drawing of your true beloved Eridan, the one true best boy. You give him a little kiss for good luck before your future expeditions.

>Inspect lamp

You confirm your lamp is indeed a lamp

>Leave room

You exit the room to the houses kitchen, and pick up a few items. Firstly you pick up your moms polo bat, in preperation for any encounters you may have. Its not a particularly important artifact to her, she hasn't been on a horse for years, but you still don't want it to be scratched so you promise yourself to only use it when times are particularly dire. You also get a couple bandages, some left over burgers, insecticide, sunscreen, a black back pack, a sweater, a back up sweater, a back up sweater FOR your back up sweater

you realise thats pretty stupid and back down, packing the 2 back-up sweaters slacked up in your apartment instead of backing up your black back-packs small sacks.

>Get back to business

Zoe leaves her house carefully (as to not wake her dad) and gets into her dads car. On the seat she finds some unopened Circus Peanuts. They look like there made of burnt plastic placed around a peanut rather than anything edible so you place it away in the glove compartment. You take one last look at you home, noting its large presence. you always had a weird seance your mum was getting extra wealth from somewhere but she would never explain, no matter how much you questioned. Your feelings of fear seem to spike now, but theres no going back now. You rev up the car and begin traveling down to the mystery location.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

In the distance, a strange abandoned structure lies. its old architecture being welded by the slow hand of time. Zoe begins to step in, times cold hands touching her shoulder creating a feeling of unease about fates plans for her. She begins to trek deeper and deeper, until she reaches a dead end, inside of a large cylinder shaped room, she began to hear something very very strange.

"Zoe"

The voice boomed

"Take a look inside your mind"

"What do you see"

"Do you see light or darkness"

Zoe began to back the wall, slowly falling to the floor

"Take a look inside your mind"

"Try to dream what could happen"

Zoe was lying on the floor now, her head soaring through a million thoughts.

"What will happen"

Zoe felt clear in the mind

Zoe collapsed to the ground, unconcious

Zoe learned PSY αρ


End file.
